


Второй поцелуй

by Gercog, leosapiens, WTF Marvel Big Three 2018 (marvelbigthree)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Civil War, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelbigthree/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Big%20Three%202018
Summary: Телефон звонит три недели спустя.





	Второй поцелуй

Когда Наташа спрашивает его, не был ли ее поцелуй первым с сороковых, Стив не кривит душой, отвечая — нет. И старается не вспоминать — отшучиваясь от ее вопроса — о том, кто целовал его последним. Он никогда не ощущал себя таким трусом, как тогда, когда под пристальным, изучающим взглядом Тони ретировался прочь, с горящими щеками, а потом, в одиночестве, болезненно кривя губы, прижимал к ним собственные пальцы, пытаясь осознать, что же с ним произошло. Тони поцеловал его, а он сбежал, и все — больше ничего. Никто из них не сделал ничего по этому поводу: Тони ждал реакции, а Стив... просто не мог разобраться в себе. 

Он так и не успевает, не может сосредоточиться и позволить себе подумать об этом, захваченный безумным поиском человека, который не хочет быть найденным, — закончившимся в жаркой африканской стране, перед холодным стеклом, в одиночестве. И внезапно обнаружив отсутствие необходимости куда-то бежать и избыток свободного времени, Стив думает обо всем, что потерял. Больше всего он жалеет о неиспользованной возможности. Об открытых воротах, в которые он не осмелился войти, о том, что теперь он так и не узнает, что могло бы быть. О том, что сам обрушил все мосты и перебросил взамен только тонкую веревку, не зная, поймают ли ее с той стороны. 

Он носит с собой телефон, брат-близнец которого лежит где-то в ящике стола у человека, с которым его теперь связывают только сожаления, и ждет, надеясь, что когда-нибудь станет нужным. 

Телефон звонит три недели спустя. Стив в этот момент смотрит из окна конспиративной квартиры в Гамбурге. Он не для того отказался подписывать договор, чтобы уйти на пенсию, и они продолжают действовать оставшейся командой. Сейчас он один, Наташа учит Ванду идти по следу засветившихся оперативников Гидры, а Стив ждет от них отчет. Вибрация в заднем кармане заставляет его вздрогнуть, вытащить телефон, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, его взгляд сталкивается с маской Железного Человека за окном, и кажется, ее разрез глаз создан исключительно для того, чтобы осуждать лично его. Он подносит телефон к уху и молчит. Довольно глупое поведение, но умнее в голову ничего не приходит.

— Ну привет, — голос Тони полон насмешки, за которой маскируется что-то, что Стив не может прочесть.  
— Здравствуй, — хрипло отвечает Стив. Горло пересохло, и он не знает, что сказать. Вместо этого он открывает окно нараспашку и делает шаг назад.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, Роджерс, — сообщает Тони, вышагивая из костюма, глядя на Стива, который все еще держит в руках телефон. — Пожалуй, я даже не буду тебя арестовывать, — усмехается он. — Вам тут нечего делать, мы этим занимаемся.  
Стив мог бы возразить, но не делает этого, потому что думает совсем о другом. Он делает шаг вперед, роняя телефон на пол, нервно облизывает губы и прижимается ими к губам Тони, абсолютно уверенный, что его оттолкнут. Когда его целуют в ответ, горячо, жадно — Стив облегченно выдыхает, чуть ли не впервые за прошедшее с первого поцелуя время. Но Тони отстраняется, внимательно изучает лицо Стива, и глаза его осуждают не меньше, чем маска.  
— Ну и что это такое? — спрашивает он, приподнимая брови. — Думаешь, жанр нашего кино — романтическая комедия и вовремя приложенным поцелуем можно исправить все, что испортил?  
— Я... — теряется Стив, смущенный до крайности. — Нет, просто... Взял время осознать и решиться на... Ответный шаг.  
— Два года, — Тони закатывает глаза. — Два года прошло, Роджерс, ты серьезно до сих пор _думал_? Рефлексия восьмидесятого уровня. Спасибо, конечно, что не семьдесят лет, — фыркает он, а потом, узрев что-то в лице Стива, тепло улыбается, сжалившись.  
— Ладно, Роджерс, я тебя не прощаю, но... — он вдруг прижимается к нему всем телом, запуская руки под рубашку, проводит горячими ладонями по спине. Стив только сейчас замечает, что сам Тони одет лишь в тонкий поддоспешник, который ничего не скрывает, но снять его будет сложно. Нелепая мысль, так что Стив лишь крепче прижимает к себе Тони, словно боится, что гений и миллиардер передумает, сделает шаг назад, в железную скорлупу, развернется и улетит. Возможно, навсегда.  
— Эй, здоровяк, полегче, — Тони фырчит, и его мягкая бородка щекочет Стиву ухо. — Раздавишь.  
Стив неохотно расслабляет руки, и, видимо, лицо у него слишком сложное, потому что Тони не удерживается от смеха.  
— Расслабься, — говорит он, ухватив Стива за руку. Ведет за собой вглубь квартиры, подальше от окна и от раскрытого костюма. И то, что Тони не боится повернуться к нему спиной, отчего-то греет даже больше поцелуя. — У нас есть минут двадцать?  
— Есть, — заверяет Стив, послушно следуя за Тони. И даже не уточняет для чего, потому что даже у его знаменитой наивности есть границы. На самом деле Стив не знает, есть ли у них время, но это теряет значение сейчас, когда Тони снова поворачивается к нему, прижимается всем телом, жарко прикусывает за ухо. Поддоспешник, оказывается, легко снять: нужно лишь ухватить язычок невидимой молнии на боку, потянуть вниз — и суперэластичная ткань легко соскальзывает с горячего тела, падает к ногам. Стив, не разрывая поцелуй, пытается сдернуть с себя рубашку, но Тони перехватывает его за запястья, сжимает, выдыхает прямо в губы.  
— Не надо. Останься... Останься одетым.  
От его хриплого шепота ведет голову и Стив крепче сжимает Тони. Подсознание подсказывает, что делать дальше. Он подхватывает Тони, вжимая его спиной в стену, насаживая на свои пальцы. Идет туго, Тони стонет ему в ухо, тихонько матерится от неожиданности, требует смазки. Искать что-то приличное в незнакомой конспиративной квартире нет никаких моральных сил, но Тони снова тянет его руку к себе, ухмыляется и, сверкая веселыми, пьяными от возбуждения глазами, облизывает его пальцы, и от вида его раскрасневшихся губ член окончательно встает, так, что в джинсах становится невыносимо тесно. Стив не отрываясь наблюдает, как язык Тони скользит между его пальцами, и вся его воля уходит на то, чтобы продолжать прижимать Старка к стене, а не уложить на пол и не оттрахать насухо. Мокрые пальцы, впрочем, растягивают Тони куда эффективнее, Стив вжимается лицом в его шею, хрипло дышит, покусывает солоноватую смуглую кожу, одновременно притираясь пахом как можно плотнее. Ему самому невыносимо жарко в одежде, но Тони нравится так, и Стив больше не пытается раздеться. Только расстегивает ширинку и приспускает джинсы вместе с бельем, а потом, подхватив Тони под задницу, насаживает на себя, и от полноты ощущений окончательно теряет связь с реальностью.  
Чуть позже они лежат на диване, и Тони прижимается к нему, голый, потный и задумчивый. Стив прижимает его к себе и думает о том, что первый шаг сделан, но впереди еще очень долгий и трудный путь. И что легко не будет. И еще, что он готов пройти эту дорогу, увидев, наконец, что за человек Тони Старк, если снять с него костюм. Стив хочет искупить свою вину, потому что Тони этого стоит. Он осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Тони, так нежно, словно касается лепестков розы.  
Тони вздрагивает, хмурится и резко садится. Машет рукой в сторону костюма — тот приподнимается над полом, подлетает ближе.  
— Двадцать минут прошли, — сообщает он спинке дивана над головой Стива. — Пора и честь знать.  
— Тони, — тихо зовет Стив, поднимаясь следом за ним. Пытается удержать, но Тони ускользает из объятий, словно ртуть, ловко натягивает на себя поддоспешник и входит в костюм, словно в чужие объятия. Стив морщится, подходит ближе, но не пытается удержать. Осознать то, что между ними сейчас произошло, довольно трудно, а Тони... Явно не хочет помочь.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сообщает Стив за мгновение до того, как лицо Тони скрывается под забралом.  
— Да, точно, — механический голос костюма впервые за все время их знакомства режет слух. Стив хочет Тони: настоящего, открытого, обнаженного, а не искусственную замену. — Ну, ты всегда можешь мне позвонить, Роджерс.  
— И ты ответишь? — спрашивает Стив, глядя в яркие, но мертвые глаза маски.  
— Хм, — сообщает Тони, взлетая к потолку. Висит там мгновение, разворачивается к окну и, прежде чем улететь, добавляет: — Конечно отвечу.


End file.
